Why?
by ZmCa
Summary: "Berbahagialah," bisik Yunho sambil mendekap tubuh Jaejoong, "Demi aku."/YAOI/YunJae/-Z


Jangan lupa mengunjungi WORDPRESS-ku~

zknow . wordpress . com (spasi dihilangkan).

**RUMOR chapter 4 (Feel Same) sudah di update disana ^^b**

_Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. XD_

.

* * *

**Warning : YAOI! OOC! typo! Real Person! Romance yang... (-w-")**

_Rate : T_

_**Disclaimer : Themself!**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

Yunho berkedip senang melihat Jaejoong datang ke apartementnya. Sudah tiga minggu lebih Jaejoong tidak dapat dihubungi oleh dirinya. Buru-buru Yunho segera mengajak Jaejoong masuk. Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong kedinginan, terlihat dari hidungnya yang memerah dan syal yang Jaejoong gunakan, melingkari leher Jaejoong dengan erat sampai menutupi mulut Jaejoong.

Hmm... Bulan Desember yang kurang bersahabat.

"Ayo Jae, masuklah," ucap Yunho ceria sambil meraih pundak kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat dan segera menurunkan syal yang dia gunakan hingga bibirnya dapat terlihat, "Disini saja," bisik Jaejoong serak sambil balas mencengkram lengan sweater biru Yunho.

Yunho menautkan alisnya heran, "Kau kedinginan nanti," balas Yunho.

"_Gwencahana_."

.

* * *

.

**WHY?**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

_**NP**_ : _Come Back to Me_ – **Utada Hikaru**

.

* * *

Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong yang tidak bersua sejak dua menit yang lalu. Pasalnya, Jaejoong memohon kepada Yunho untuk berbicara di ambang pintu apartement Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya diam saja, membuat Yunho bingung.

"Jae? BooJae?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong. Berusaha membangkitkan kesadaran Jaejoong.

_Tes_

Yunho menatap horror setetes air mata yang turun dari mata kanan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Yunho menggerakan tangannya dan mengusap kelopak mata Jaejoong dengan cepat, "_Wae_, Jae?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang hangat mengusap wajahnya. Tangan hangat yang tidak akan bisa dia rengkuh lagi. Dengan cepat Jaejoong maju satu langkah dan memeluk tubuh Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak cepat meraih punggung Yunho dan memaksa tubuh Yunho tertarik ke dalam pelukannya.

Yunho yang awalnya heran, segera membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya saat Jaejoong mulai terisak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang dan menangis begitu saja.

"Ki-kita masuk dulu, Jae?" tanya Yunho lagi. Setidaknya di dalam Yunho bisa menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia malah mengusapkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Berusaha menghapus air matanya. Setelah itu, dengan tidak rela, perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, "Yun, kita saling mencintai, kan?" tanya Jaejoong lirih sambil mengusap lengan Yunho yang masih memegang pinggangnya.

Yunho segera mengangguk yakin. Cinta mereka telah terjalin lima tahun. Ini bukanlah cinta yang sembarangan atau main-main lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum samar melihat Yunho.

_Yunho masih mencintainya_. Bahkan tampak sangat mencintainya.

Cengkraman Jaejoong di lengan Yunho semakin erat, "Besok aku akan menikah," bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho melotot melihat Jaejoong. Matanya bergerak gelisah menelusuri wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dengan mata kembali meneteskan air mata. Tangannya yang memegang pinggang Jaejoong refleks mencengkram baju Jaejoong dengan erat.

Perlahan Yunho tersenyum kecil. Berusaha mencairkan kondisi, "Jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan belum melamarmu," tawa Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"_Appa_ menyuruhku menikah dengan Hyunjoong besok," ucap Jaejoong cepat. Dia tidak percaya Yunho menanggapi kalimatnya dengan main-main. Apa jangan-jangan pria di hadapannya berusaha menutupi kenyataan? "_Mian_ aku tidak bilang. Aku tidak bertemu tiga minggu ini karena beliau," lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

Seketika pikiran Yunho kosong. Dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Refleks Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dari Jaejoong dan mundur satu langkah. Tangan kiri Yunho bergerak cepat meraih dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong tidak menikah dengannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Jaejoong akan menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya tanpa pernah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah menceritakan apapun. Sebenarnya Yunho ini apa? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak pernah bilang tentang masalah ini?

_Sebenarnya Yunho apa?_

Jaejoong meneteskan air mata saat Yunho tampak menundukan wajahnya dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah-olah berusaha memikirkan apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan, "Yun, _appa_ tahu bahwa ki-"

"Jae, pulanglah," desis Yunho cepat. Segera Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendorong Jaejoong keluar dari apartementnya. Otak Yunho tidak dapat diajak berkompromi. Tiga minggu tidak bertemu dan tiba-tiba diberikan berita buruk. Dirinya sebenarnya apanya Jaejoong? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak pernah bilang? Salah satu pilihannya adalah, JAEJOONG SUDAH TIDAK MEMPERCAYAINYA! Tidak mencintainya!

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya sudah didorong hingga keluar dari apartement Yunho. Jaejoong segera bergerak cepat saat Yunho hendak menutup pintu apartementnya. Dirinya tahu bahwa Yunho butuh waktu untuk berfikir. Tetapi ini waktu terakhirnya! Segera Jaejoong menggerakan tangan kiri serta kaki kirinya untuk mengahalangi pintu yang hendak tertutup.

Jaejoong hanya meringis nyeri saat daun pintu itu menghantam kaki serta tangannya dengan keras. Tapi ini bukan masalah! Dari pada dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Yunho. Perlu diperingatkan. Ini yang terakhir!

"Tu-Tunggu Yun... aku belum selesai!" jerit Jaejoong frustasi sambil berusaha membuka pintu itu lagi. Tenaga Yunho sangat keras dan pria itu berusaha untuk menutup pintunya.

_BRAK_

Jaejoong menendang daun pintu apartemen Yunho hingga dia dapat kembali melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seolah-olah pria itu tidak percaya dengan yang Yunho katakan.

Buru-buru Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan mengarahkan tangan Yunho yang besar serta hangat itu ke dadanya, "Aku MENCINTAIMU! Dengarkan aku, _jebal_..." ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan. Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram tangan Yunho yang berada di dadanya dengan keras.

"_Appa_ mengetahui hubungan kita. _Mianhae_..." ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Yunho. Walaupun mata itu mengarah kepadanya, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho hanya memandang titik semu di antara mereka.

Tangisan Jaejoong pecah saat melihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak untuk mengusap air mata Yunho. Hanya saja Yunho lebih cepat untuk menampar tangan Jaejoong agar tidak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh. Kau tidak mencintaiku, pulanglah!" Bentak Yunho keras. Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya dengan erat. Perasaannya hancur.

"Aku tidak akan pulang!" balas Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ingin mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa dirinya akan tetap tinggal sampai semuanya selesai, "Maafkan aku, _jebal_..." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Kakinya bergerak melangkah maju menuju Yunho.

Yunho mengigit bibirnya keras. Memaafkan Jaejoong? Pikirannya saja belum jernih sama sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa memaafkan Jaejoong? Memaafkan orang yang meninggalkan dirinya setelah semua cinta, waktu, jiwanya terrenggut.

Yunho yang sedari tadi menundukan wajahnya, segera mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong. Pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu segera mencengkram wajah Jaejoong, "PULANG!" bentak Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya Yunho segera mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terjungkal kebelakang dan keluar dari apartemetnya.

Detik berikutnya Yunho segera menutup pintu apartementnya dan mengunci pintu setinggi dua meter itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang baru saja menabrak lantai di depan apartement Yunho hanya bisa mengigil dingin. Tetapi Jaejoong membuang perasaan itu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong bangkit dan mengedor-gedor pintu apartement Yunho.

"Yunho... buka! Buka pintunya, hiks..." rintih Jaejoong sendu. Tangannya yang tidak terutup sarung tangan, memukul-mukul pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan tidak kenal lelah. Dia belum dimaafkan oleh Yunho... Waktunya untuk bersama Yunho bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mengingat setelah menikah, Jaejoong harus ikut suaminya pindah ke Jepang. Aish, menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai itu sangat berat! Hanya saja mengingat Jaejoong hampir membunuh ayahnya dengan berita dirinya berpacaran dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Jaejoong ingat saat ayahnya mengetahui hal itu. Tubuh ayahnya kejang dan penyakit jantung ayahnya kumat. Jaejoong kalang kabut dan segera membawa ayahnya ke rumah sakit. Dan saat ayahnya sadar. Pria dengan umur 68 tahun itu memaksa Jaejoong untuk menikah dengan orang pilihannya. Jaejoong melawan saat itu. Tetapi perlawanan Jaejoong membawakan dapak yang negatif. Ayahnya merasakan dadanya sakit kembali.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut. Dia masih sayang kepada orang tua satu-satunya. Jaejoong hanya memiliki seorang ayah karena ibunya telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengedor-gedor pintu Yunho dengan brutal. Tetapi jangan berfikir bahwa Yunho pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak beranjak dari sana! Dia tetap tinggal! Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu dan punggungnya merasakan pukulan-pukulan Jaejoong pada pintu apartementnya.

"YUNHO!" jerit Jaejoong keras. Tubuhnya sudah lemas tiak bertenaga. Jaejoong menempelkan dahinya di daun pintu apartement Yunho. Dan detik berikutnya pria itu menghentakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu itu. membuat dahinya memiliki memar yang cukup mencolok.

"Yunho, _saranghae_... maafkan aku. Percayalah, aku mencintaimu," ucap Jaejoong masih sambil menghentakkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih mencintainya? Lelucon macam apa lagi ini? Pernyataan cinta Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengobati rasa sakit hatinya. Malah membuat jantungnya serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

_Cintanya dikhianati..._

"PERGI JAEJOONG! Aku membencimu! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentak Yunho keras. Jeritan ini masih belum bisa melegakan hatinya yang sakit. Yunho segera menangkupkan wjahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berusaha meredam tangisannya.

Hiks... Hiks...

Telinga Yunho menangkap jelas Jaejoong yang terisak keras saat mendengar bentakannya. Tubuh Yunho merosot dan membuat pria itu terduduk begitu saja dengan tubuh yang tersandar ke daun pintu. Ah, Tuhan... _tolong_.

Yunho menangis sambil mencengkram bajunya. Dia tidak tega mendengar Jaejoong menangis. Hanya saja kenapa Jaejoong membuat dirinya seperti ini?

Perlahan Jaejoong berjongkok di depan daun pintu apartement Yunho saat tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk berdiri terus menerus. Perlahan Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Mata Jaejoong terpejam saat merasakan dadanya nyeri mendengar Yunho terisak keras. Lima tahun berpacaran, Yunho adalah sosok yang tegar. Pria itu tidak pernah terisak seperti ini. Saat bersedih Yunho hanya pernah meneteskan air matanya beberapa detik dan setelah itu pria itu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Berusaha mencari ketenangan.

Mereka berdua hanya diam dan mendengarkan tangisan satu sama lain. Mereka menangisi hubungan ini... menangisi kepayahan diri mereka sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya saat Jaejoong mulai tenang, pria itu membuka suara.

"Yun, besok datanglah ke pernikahanku. Aku ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

_Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya ini dapat menyulut emosi Yunho. _

"Kau mengharapkanku datang! MATI SAJA KAU, KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Air matanya yang awalnya sudah berhenti kembali mengalir. Yunho mendoakan kematiannya? Oh, Tuhan... apa yang dia katakan salah?

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Jae!" ucap Yunho lagi, "Kau mau datang ke pesta pernikahanku?" ujar Yunho sambil menirukan gaya bahwa Jaejoong, "_BULLSHIT_!"

Jaejoong kembali menangis saat mengerti maksud Yunho. Apa dia ini bodoh atau idiot? Bisa-bisanya mengajak Yunho menghadiri pernikahannya. Jika kondisi ini terbalik, dirinyalah yang harus menghadiri pernikahan Yunho, Jaejoong yakin dirinya juga tidak akan hadir. Melihat orang yang kita cintai bersumpah untuk sehidup semati dengan orang lain itu seperti sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri!

"_Mianhae_..." ujar Jaejoong sambil mengais-ngais pintu di hadapannya. Berharap Yunho mau membukakan pintu yang menjadi jarak antara mereka berdua.

"_Saranghae_, Yun... _Saranghae_," lanjut Jaejoong sambil terisak.

Yunho terdiam sunyi. Air matanya menetes lagi walau isakannya tidak keluar.

Ucapan cinta Jaejoong membawakan kegelisahan dalam dirinya.

"_Saranghae_, Yun..."

Apakan Yunho harus membukakan pintu dan membawa Jaejoong masuk? Dan setelah itu dia berusaha menerima keadaan hubungan mereka yang kandas?

"Yun, kau mendengarku? _Saranghae_..."

Apa dia perlu memaafkan Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong menikah?

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasku? Hiks... _saranghae_."

Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan? Perasaanya sakit! Bukan hanya Jaejoong saja. Dia pihak pesakit disini! Dia pihak yang dilukai dan dicampakkan!

"Aku hanya mencintamu, Yun... Percayalah, _saranghae_."

Kenapa dirinya tidak mati saja? Kenapa dirinya harus mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini?

"Yun, dingin... aku mau masuk," bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Salju sudah turun lagi dan tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan di luar.

Tidak-tidak... Kau harus kuat Jung Yunho... Abaikan Jaejoong. _Dia telah melukaimu_!

"Yun, kau mendengarkanku kan? Disini dingin sekali. Aku ingin memelukmu," ujar Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuhya sendiri, "Kita saling berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan serta cinta. Aku merindukan musim dingin tahun lalu," lanjut Jaejoong sambil kembali menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar nafas Yunho yang masih berat. Yunho masih disana. Jaejoong senang. Tetapi perasaan senang Jaejoong berbanding terbalik dengan air mata Jaejoong yang masih mengalir.

"Musim dingin tahun lalu kita menghabiskan waktu di apartementmu. Lalu saat Natal tiba kita pagi-pagi datang ke gereja," ujar Jaejoong lagi sambil mengelus-elus pintu di hadapannya. Seolah-olah sedang mengelus kepala Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Jaejoong. Dia masih ingat jelas kejadian spesial tahun lalu.

"Sampainya di gereja, kita berdua berdiri di depan altar. Berpura-pura mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Kau jugakah?" bisik Jaejoong, "Aku masih ingat kata-katanya loh... hebat kan?"

Perlahan Jaejoong berdeham. Dia berusaha mengulang kalimat yang dia ucapkan tahun kemarin, "Saya Kim Jaejoong. Berjanji menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suami saya di saat senang atau duka, kaya atau miskin. Dan saya akan mencintainya hingga ajal memisahkan kami dan pada akhirnya kami berada di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Amin."

Yunho menutup matanya, 'Saya Jung Yunho. Berjanji menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri saya di saat senang atau duka, kaya atau miskin. Dan saya akan mencintainya hingga ajal memisahkan kam-' desisan Yunho dalam hati seketika berhenti saat mendengar tubuh yang membentur lantai.

_BRUK_

Yunho melotot mendengar suara itu. Jaejoong terjatuh? Apakah pingsan? Di luar salju sedang turun, kan?

Buru-buru Yunho bangkit berdiri dan segera membuka pintu. Walaupun Jaejoong terlah mengoyak cintanya, pria itu masih mencintai Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang dia cintai.

Yunho menatap horror tubuh Jaejoong yang tersungkur dengan keadaan menyamping di depan pintunya. Pria ini pasti kedinginan! Yunho... kenapa kau masih bertahan pada egomu saat Jaejoong merintih kedinginan dan meminta masuk?

Yunho segera menarik tangkuk Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang memucat dan sangat dingin, "Jae? Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho dengan nada tercekat. Tubuh Jaejoong dingin sekali. Belum lagi pria di hadapannya hanya menggunakan sweater, syal serta celana jeans! Dicuaca yang mungkin sudah minus beberapa derajat.

Yunho segera menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk bangkit berdiri dan segera memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu apartementnya.

Buru-buru Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat sambil mengusap-usap tangannya ke punggung Jaejoong. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

_Hangat..._

Merasakan rasa hangat yang menyeruak, Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Tadi saat diluar dia begitu kedingian dan perasaan ngantuk menyelimuti dirinya. Sampai akhirnya, rasa ngantuk itu membawanya untuk tidur segera.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam saat dia merasakan pelukan erat serta usapan-usapan cepat di punggungnya. Tangan besar hangat serta aroma yang menyeruak ini... ini milik Yunho!

Segera Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat Yunho yang berkonsentrasi menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya untuk merengkuh Yunho kedalam pelukannya. Yunho masih memperhatikannya. Betapa bahagianya dirinya.

Merasakan ada tangan Yang memeluk tubuhnya, Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong sudah sadar.

Dengan cepat Yunho melepas sweater yang dia gunakan hingga menyisakan kaus hijau polos saja yang dia gunakan. Yunho menyerahkan sweater itu ke arah Jaejoong, "Pulanglah... aku akan memanggilkan taxi," ujar Yunho lirih tanpa menatap wajah Jaejoong. Segera Yunho beranjak menjauh dan hendak mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Jaejoong mencelos melihat Yunho yang begitu saja meninggalkannya. Memang Jaejoong menangkap mata Yunho yang lembam karena menangis. Apa Yunho belum memaafkannya?

Jaejoong menjatuhkan sweater yang Yunho berikan kepadanya begitu saja. Dia berjalan cepat mengikuti Yunho yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepaskan syal yang dia gunakan dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Disusul dengan sweater miliknya. Langkahnya semakin cepat mengejar Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan kaus putih yang dia gunakan dengan buru-buru. Membuat tubuhnya topless begitu saja. Sesampainya di depan kamar Yunho, tangannya segera meraih knop pintu kamar Yunho. Membuka pintu itu dengan cepat dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang memunggungi pintu dan mengetik sebuah nomor.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka kancing celananya dan segera menurunkan celana serta dalaman yang dia gunakan. Membuat tubuhnya tidak berbusana lagi.

'Yunho... _jangan tinggalkan aku_.'

Segera Jaejoong menubruk tubuh Yunho. Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel Yunho dan melemparkan ponsel putih yang menjadi couple ponsel hitamnya, kearah kasur.

Tubuh Yunho menegang seketika saat merasakan ada tubuh yang memeluknya dari belakang. Punggungnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh kaus hijau bisa merasakan dada telanjang Jaejoong menempel erat serta wajah Jaejoong terbenam di punggungnya.

"Yun, bercinta denganku..." bisik Jaejoong sambil memainkan tangannya yang berada di dada Yunho.

Yunho melotot tidak percaya. Tidak... dia sudah berjanji hanya akan bercinta saat dirinya dengan Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, "Ja-jangan... pulanglah, Ja-" saat Yunho membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong segera membungkam bibir Yunho agar tidak bersua lagi.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong melingkari leher Yunho dan memaksa ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin dalam. Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan memeluk punggung Yunho dan menekan tubuh mereka agar saling menempel.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka dan dia menatap mata Yunho, "Kau yang pertama dan terakhir Yun..." ujar Jaejoong dengan nada lembut. Perlahan Jaejoong berjalan mundur dengan menarik Yunho yang berada di pelukannya, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," bisik Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho dengan erat, "Malam ini, terima aku... _Jebal_."

Detik berikutnya Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya dan Yunho agar terjatuh ke atas ranjang single milik Yunho. Jaejoong membalik posisi mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat Yunho yang tampak masih syok. Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, Jaejoong berbisik kepada Tuhan...

'_Tuhan... hanya kepada pria ini. Tolong, biarkan aku mencintainya dan memberikan segalanya.'_

Jaejoong berusaha sebaik mungkin terhadap Yunho. Tangan mereka bertaut penuh cinta dan segala perasaan cinta membuncah detik itu. Sesekali Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat Yunho menatapnya canggung atau gerakan yang mereka lakukan sangat ganjal. _Ini pertama kali untuk keduanya..._

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menangis bahagia saat tubuh mereka bersatu. Tangis Jaejoong pecah begitu saja saat Yunho membisikan kata cinta. Bahagia. Sedih. Takut. Semuanya bercampur dan membuncah di dalam diri Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho menghapus air matanya. Tubuh Yunho mendekapnya. Bibir Yunho menciumnya. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melewatkan setiap detik yang terjadi hari ini.

_Jika waktu bisa berhenti..._

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya ke dada telanjang Yunho. Matanya terpejam saat mendengar detak jantung Yunho yang masih belum teratur. Bibirnya melengkung senang saat tangan Yunho mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Jae, kau tidak pulang? Ayahmu... lalu Hyun—"

Jaejoong segera mengelus pundak Yunho saat pria itu tercekat karena hendak mengucapkan nama calon suaminya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang terbaring di bawahnya, "_Gwenchana_..." ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil kembali mendekap Yunho.

Kembali sunyi. Mereka berdua sedang berusaha mengingat kenangan terakhir mereka hari ini.

"_Saranghae_ Yun," bisik Jaejoong lemah. Matanya kembali panas saat mengingat ini yang terakhir. Dia tidak ingin pergi. Bahkan Jaejoong lebih senang jika dirinya mati saja dari pada harus berpisah dengan Yunho.

_Mati?_

Jangan berfikiran bodoh, Kim Jaejoong. Kau bisa membuat Yunho depresi karena hal itu.

"_Nado saranghae_," balas Yunho cepat dengan suara serak. Shit! Kenapa dirinya kembali lemah? Bahkan Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa matanya meneteskan air lagi.

"Hiks... Yun, jangan membenciku karena hal ini," tangis Jaejoong lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho tidak sanggup menjawab. Pria itu hanya mendekap Jaejoong dan berharap Jaejoong berhenti menangis. Perih rasanya mendengar Jaejoong menangis terus.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Perlahan dia bergerak ke atas hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sudah menangis lagi hanya sanggup mengusap wajah pria yang dia cintai tanpa bersua, "Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Yun. Lalu kita tinggal di pinggiran kota Seoul. Membangun keluarga kecil, mengadopsi bayi mungil yang manis lalu kita membesarkannya bersama-sama. Nanti saat dia besar, kita akan melihat dia saat lulus dan menikah. Setelah itu kita memiliki cucu-cucu yang manis dan ki—"

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong cepat. Seolah memohon Jaejoong untuk berhenti berharap. Semua harapan Jaejoong akan hancur terkoyak besok.

Jaejoong buru-buru melepaskan pagutan mereka. Dia ingin menceritakan harapan kecilnya kepada Yunho, "Setelah itu kita menghabiskan masa tua bersama-sama lalu... hiks," Jaejoong segera membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher serta pundak Yunho. Harapan kecilnya ini... dia mohon kepada Tuhan agar bisa dikabulkan. Jaejoong bersumpah tidak akan berharap sesuatu yang muluk-muluk lagi. Dia hanya ingin cintanya tidak kandas hanya karena orang luar.

Yunho hanya bisa mengelus punggung Jaejoong saja sambil mendoakan kondisi Jaejoong.

'_Tuhan... berikan Jaejoong kebahagiaan. Ini... permohonan terakhirku."_

.

.

Yunho melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar dari apartementnya dengan pakaian lengkap di tambah jaket hitam milik Yunho. Sesekali Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang saat dirinya keluar dari apartement Yunho. Dia ingin kembali ke Yunho dan mengurung dirinya hanya berdua dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Yunho hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya saat bayangan Jaejoong sudah tidak tertangkap lagi oleh matanya.

Tetapi tubuh Yunho menegang mengingat dirinya belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Segera Yunho berlari ke luar apartemetnya berusaha menyusul Jaejoong. Dia bahagia saat Jaejoong masih berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Segera Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan menarik wajah Jaejoong agar pria ini bisa mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan cepat dan dalam.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap syok ke arah Yunho yang baru saja mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Berbahagialah," bisik Yunho sambil mendekap tubuh Jaejoong, "_Demi aku_."

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Baby come back to me~ _

_I'll be everything you need~_

_Baby come back to me~_

_You're one in a million~_

*nyayiin lagunya Utada terus bunuh diri*

Bisa-bisanya gw buat fic gini ;;_;;

Galau nggak bisa nonton Junsu kayaknya. Awas aja ni readers yg bisa nonton Junsu tapi nggak bagi-bagi foto. Walau nggak bole bawa kamera, minimal foto pake HP kek, kasih ke aku (Q_Q). Nangis deh aku nggak bisa nonton Junsu (Q. \). Mana rambut dia jadi biru gitu lagi.. Unyu deh.. #plak

.

Fic ini agak mirip sama fic Bye-bye cuman pihak pesakitnya Yunho (tukeran) XD #author bejat pun dicabok#

Idenya pas hari ini bangun (14 Juni 2012) sekitar jam 9. Tiba-tiba idenya muncul aja. Belum lagi tiba-tiba ponsel memutar lagu Utada Hikaru yang Come back to me... Makanya (-w-") jam 11 gw buru-buru buat dan jadilah jam 2 siang ;D

Karena nggak ada internet, gw nunggu nyokap pulang untuk minjem modem XD~

.

Fic lain belum aku update, ya? Ah, moodku down gara-gara 5 ficku di delete sama FFn (Waiting, I Don't Like Love, Paranoid, RUMOR, Bleed)

But, gw udah buat WP. Jadi fic-fic yang di delete itu aku pindah ke WP. Terutama RUMOR. Fic itu chapter 4-nya (Feel Same) udah publish di sana. Jangan lupa cek dan _tinggalkan jejak_ XD~

Aku pertama di Wordpress ^^, (alamatnya : zknow . wordpress . com spasi ( ) dihilangkan)

Aku melanjutkan fic yang didelete disana. dan fic yang belum di delete di sini ^^b

Tapi semuanya bakal aku publish di wordpress, kok ^^~

Dan setiap publish aku selalu mengkonfirmasi di FB atau status bbm (-w-)b

.

Maaf aku juga baru publish. Account FFn yang ini di lock! Ini cukup menghambat saya untuk publish ^^,

.

**Berkenan?**


End file.
